Heather Chambers
Heather Chambers is a ghost appearing in Shadowland who was exorcised by Susannah because she didn't want to go into the afterlife willingly. Biography Heather was one of the most popular girls in school. She was a cheerleader and one of Kelly Prescott's best friends. She also had a boyfriend named Bryce Martinson. One Christmas Eve, Bryce and Heather were Christmas shopping together at the mall. There, she pointed to a diamond engagement ring displayed in the window of a shop and immediately wanted Bryce to buy it for her. Bryce, annoyed with Heather, broke up with her on the spot. Heather, very upset tried a lot to get back together with him. She also sent him threatening letters, telling him she would kill herself if he didn't get back together with her. When he didn't respond, she took her father's gun and drove to Bryce's house. The Martinsons opened the door, and there was Heather on the porch, with a gun to her head. She said if they didn't get Bryce, she was going to pull the trigger. But they'd sent Bryce to Antigua hoping a little sun and surf would soothe his frazzled nerve. As soon as she heard Bryce was out of the country, she pulled the trigger, and her head was shattered into pieces. A few days after her death, Heather's soul shows up in the school and Father Dominic constantly tries to convince her to move on. But the adament Heather doesn't listen to him. On Susannah's first day at school, Heather is leaning against her locker, angry and jealous of Suze for stealing her locker and taking her place in the academy. She also calls Suze a bitch. Angry, Suze hits her so hard, Heather goes reeling into the line of lockers, making her hate Suze even more. It's not long after that Heather makes a re-appearance and tries to kill Bryce, so that he can see her and can be with her. She uses her kinetic powers to bring down a part of the breezeway on him, but Suze intervenes and saves his life. This causes another buzz to go round the school. It also makes Bryce ask her out on a date to say thank you. At midnight, Suze comes to the Mission and tries to talk to Heather into moving on. But Suze slips up in her wording and Heather misconstrues her meaning, giving Heather the false hope that she might get her life back. Suze tries to carefully explain this isn't so, but Heather throws a fit, going into such a rage that she attempts to kill Susannah. She uses her abilities to boil water and to snap off of and levitate the bronze head of a statue of Junipero Serra, the man of whom the mission was named after. Over the next few days Heather seems to get more and more violent whilst Suze gets closer and closer to her old friends and her old life that she desperately wants back. Days later, Heather puts Bryce in hospital again in her attempts to kill him. By now Susannah is furious and despite Father Dominic telling Susannah not to handle it alone, she does a special Voodoo exorcism. She tricks Heather into believing that she can go back to her old life but actually exorcises her. Heather soon realizes and goes on another rampage, but Suze wins and Heather is exorcised -- but not before bringing half the breezeway of the school down with her and on top of Suze. Later, when Suze finds out she has won the election for the sophomore class vice-president, her first act as vice-president is having a memorial for Heather. Appearance Heather is a very beautiful girl with the perfect cheerleader's body. She has grey eyes, tastefully ringed in charcoal liner and long eyelashes dark with mascara. Her hair is long and golden blonde. She also has an add-a-pearl necklace around her neck, one pearl for every Christmas and birthday she'd been alive, given to her by a set of doting grandparents. Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonist Category:Supporting Characters